Missing Link
by anime-wolf-child
Summary: Fire.Fire all around.Burning.Claiming.Destroying.Smoke.Lots of it.Sirens.Voices.A face.“Mother…” ?/OC
1. Introduction

Hello people. I decided to add this to my ultimate update. I just watched Teen Titans for the first times in…like years… Anyway as I said I haven't watched it in ages, the last one I watched was when Raven defeated her dad. Oh well got inspired. Oh and this is yoai, be warned.

Key: "Speech" 'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Fire.

Fire all around.

Burning.

Claiming.

Destroying.

Smoke.

Lots of it.

Sirens.

Voices.

A face.

"Mother…"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep..

"Errrrrr…"

He looked to the right. Machines. Lots and lots of machines. He groaned again. The door flow open. He looked up.

"Mother..." he cried weakly, sitting up.

SLAP!

He flew from the bed a tangle of sheets and wires. His mother stood above him, breathing hard, face alight with anger.

"I will not have a devil child for a son!"

And then she was gone.

He stared. People rushed around him helping him up getting the machines back up and online. Where did she go? What did she mean by devil child? Finally a doctor walked up to him.

"Mr Hollow, we have something to tell you…"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

He snorted. He was past that. That was a long time ago. Now was now.

"Master Hollow, it is time to return home."

He grinned.

"Call me Morbid."

"AS you wish Sir."

'Morbid, Morbid Hollow. It has a ring to it wouldn't you say Mother.'


	2. Chapter 1 Buried

**I haven't watched Teen Titans in years****therefore**** the Teen Titans will be strange cough Starfire cough)****, and I'd forgotten I'd written this so while the other stories of mine have grounded down to a halt (and this one probably will soon) I might as well update this one. Haven't decided any pairings but will most likely be my ****Morbid Hollow**** and Cyborg**** And it might take a strange turn as I'm reading Making Money by Terry Pratchett**

**LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****L****INELINE**

Mr Sunner was rather worried. Sitting in front of him was the Prince of the Underworld and ruler of the black-market. Nothing went on in Tokyo that he_ didn't_ know about. No one would interfere with him and his work, not because he was dangerous (though Mr Sunner had no doubt that he was), but because his work was beneficial to the city. All this and he was only 15. The strangest fact about his work though was, surprisingly, not the amount of assassinations to his name, but that he paid for, _in advance_, all of the damage that the Teen Titans caused. Sitting in front of him was the Prince of the Underworld and ruler of the black-market; Mr Morbid Hollow.

"Now Mr Sunner, I hear you've been asking about me and my work. Care to explain so we can get rid of all the; _unpleasantness_."

Mr Sunner gulped. This was the Prince.

**LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****L****INELINE**

Butler went through every curse he knew of in every language in Europe in his head in at least 2 seconds flat. He had just lost his latest charge, who didn't really need his help at all, during a large explosion. Now butler was never a man to rush to his charges aid; but _god_ was he rushing now. The building had collapsed during another one of the Teen Titans fights, paid for in advance, and his charge had been caught under one of the buildings. He may have just lost the Prince of the Underworld.

**LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****LINE****L****INELINE**

Beast Boy hadn't really known what to expect when looking through the rubble for Madame Rouge.

"HEY ROBIN SOMEONE'S IN HERE!!!"


	3. Chapter 2 Awake

**I haven't watched Teen Titans in years (therefore the Teen Titans will be strange cough Starfire cough), and I'd forgotten I'd written this so while the other stories of mine have grounded down to a halt (and this one probably will soon) I might as well update this one. For god's sake how long does it take to review!! An idea would be nice as well!! Not just on this one but on my others as well! I've gotten reviews saying that it's a great story and write more, but I can't just click my fingers and its there! Ideas peoples!! IDEAS!!**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Before he'd even opened his eyes Morbid knew he wasn't alone, he wasn't in his room and he sure as hell was going to fire Butler! When he opened his eyes however he was not prepared for what he saw; all of the Titans around him, one staring him in the face.

"Friend Cyborg! The man is awake!"

"Looks like he is Starfire."

Rabin walked towards the bed. Morbid didn't sit up.

"Hi. We found you caught under some rubble, so we brought you to the Tower. I'm-"

"I know who you are," Morbid cut him off, finally sitting up. He brought his knees up slightly and rested his hands on them,

"I know exactly who you are, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. The Teen Titans, and quite possibly the most expensive hero team in the world. Do you know how much the damage you make costs to be repaired?"

At the expressions on their faces he laughed. Rising from the bed, he grabbed his jacket that was lying on the chair next to the bad and put it on.

"The names Morbid Hollow and I'm the one who pays for the repairs. Oh I'm also the one who finances most of the villains you fight, sorry about that."

He walked forward trying to push his way past Robin.

"Wait," said Robin, grabbing onto his arm, "You're not going anywhere yet, what do you do? Why do you finance the villains? What-"

"I think that's enough questions, get off." Morbid's tone was flat, dangerous even.

Starfire leapt forwards, towards them both.

"That's not fair friend Morbid, Robin is just asking questions-"

Morbid turned his head to face her stopping her in her tracks. The expression on his face was blank.

"He's asking the questions no one asks; me especially. Now, I won't ask you again. Get. Off."

Robin blinked.

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

Morbid nearly rolled his eyes. Where di he get that line? A cop show? Guess what this wasn't a cop show. He swung his arm casually to the side, like you might do to wave away a fly. Robin went flying into the wall leaving a Robin-shaped dent in its surface.

"I told you. Last warning."

Starfire and Beast Boy ran to help Robin, who was groaning and writhing on the ground.

'Oops,' thought Morbid 'Must've hit him in the balls. Ouch.'

Cyborg stood in front of him now. Morbid felt a little bit of doubt creep into his mind. Out of all the titans Cyborg was the one who could match his strength, the one who could block all of his attacks. He may not be able to match his speed but that hardly mattered. He narrowed his eyes.

"Move."

Cyborg stared at him and eventually turned so he could pass. Cyborg almost knew what he was. Bugger. He walked out of the door, closing it behind him, then ran. As he ran, trees flew by him. Reaching up a hand he pressed a button in his ear, activating the phone he'd had installed.

"Butler, we need to have a little chat…"


End file.
